Goodbye songfic oneshot
by HSM3gurl96
Summary: To Miley Cyrus' song "Goodbye". I love this song and when i was listening to it i pictured dis story in my head. So ENJOY!


**Flashback:**

_**Troy:**__** How could you do this to me? I loved you, but yet you go and cheat on me. What the hell is wrong with you?**_

_**Gabriella:**__** Troy, I love you. Why in the hell would I cheat on you? I would never do that (eyes start watering).**_

_**Troy:**__** Oh really, then tell me why I saw you in the bed cuddling and making out with Chad.**_

_**Gabriella:**__** (starts crying real hard) Oh my gosh! You saw that?**_

_**Troy:**__** Yes I saw it and it hurt so much just watching you two together.**_

_**Gabriella:**__** (crying, sniffling) Troy I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…**_

_**Troy:**__** You know what, save all that bull shit. I'm done, forget you and Chad. I'm through with this.**_

_**Gabriella:**__** (crying harder) Troy please don't do this. Don't leave me. I love you.**_

_**Troy:**__** Yeah well, I loved you**_

_**Gabriella:**__** Troy don't**_

_**Troy:**__** Bye Gabriella.**_

_**Troy leaves as fast as he can cause he can't stand seeing her cry. **_

6 months later…

Gabriella is in her room looking at a picture of Troy and thinking of him.

_I can honestly say__  
__You've been on my mind__  
__Since I woke up today,__  
__I look at your photograph all the time__  
__These memories come back to life__  
__And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_

_(flashback: shows Troy and Gabriella on a date, Troy leans in and kisses her) __  
__I still feel it on my lips_

_(Gabriella touches her lips)__  
__The time that you danced with me__  
__With no music playing_

_(flashback: shows Troy dancing with Gabriella at her house in her room)__  
__I remember those simple things__  
__I remember 'till I cry_

_(Gabriella starts crying)__  
__But the one thing I wish I'd forget__  
__A memory I want to forget__  
__Is goodbye_

Gabriella's mom hears her crying and runs upstairs to her room.

Ms. Montez: Gabriella, sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you okay?

Gabriella: (crying) does it look like I'm fucking okay?

Ms. Montez: Hey, there is no need for cussin now calm down, tell me what's wrong.

Gabriella: Mom, I can't take this anymore. I want Troy back I can't stop thinking about him. I love him too much.

Ms. Montez: Oh, sweetie I'm so sorry. I know you miss him.

(Gabriella hugs her mom)

Ms. Montez: (comforting her daughter) Shh, it's okay. You'll get through this, but you know what. I bet you Troy is thinking about you too.

Gabriella: (sniffling) Oh mom, your supposed to say that. Why can't you just tell me the truth.

Ms. Montez: (chuckles) Gabbi how do you kno that it's not true

Gabriella: Because he said he was through with me, so why would he be thinking of me. (starts crying again)

Ms. Montez: Gabriella (grabs her arms) stop crying. You are a strong girl, breaking up and making mistakes is apart of life. You'll make it through this. Now, get some sleep. You'll probably feel better in the morning. Goodnight (kisses Gabriella on the forehead and leaves out the room)

Gabriella gets in bed, tucks herself in, and cries herself to sleep.

The next morning…

Gabriella gets out of bed goes to the radio, and plays her and Troy's song: Spend My Life With You by Tamia and Eric Benet. She is still sobbing, but sings along with the song. She thinks about calling Troy, but changes her mind.

_I woke up this morning__  
__And played our song__  
__And through my tears I sang along__  
__I picked up the phone and than__  
__Put it down__  
__'cause I know I'm wasting my time__  
__And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_

_(flashback: shows Troy and Gabriella on a date, Troy leans in and kisses her) __  
__I still feel it on my lips_

_(Gabriella touches her lips)__  
__The time that you danced with me__  
__With no music playing_

_(flashback: shows Troy dancing with Gabriella at her house in her room)__  
__I remember those simple things__  
__I remember 'till I cry_

_(Gabriella starts crying)__  
__But the one thing I wish I'd forget__  
__A memory I want to forget_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up__  
__With your ring tone__  
__I hesitate but answer it anyway_

Gabriella hears her phone ring and sees Troy's name and picture. She hesitates to pick it up, but picks it up anyway.

Gabriella: (sniffling) Hello?

Troy: (sounding sad) Hi

Gabriella: Hey

Troy: Look, I need to talk to you face to face

Gabriella: (a little anxious/worried) ok

Troy: (sighs) So turn around and open your porch door

Gabriella turns around in shock and smiles a little. She walks to the doors, open them, and hangs up her phone.

Troy: Hi again

Gabriella giggles and now they're staying silent.

Troy: Gabriella, I'm sorry. So so sorry, I should have never left you like that.

Gabriella: No, no Troy you shouldn't be the one apologizing. I'm sorry I should've never cheated, especially since I loved you and still do.

_You sound so alone__  
__And I'm surprised to hear you say_

Troy: Gabriella, I forgave you a long time ago. I just didn't have the guts to come to you face to face because it hurt too much. But I'm over it now. I want you to know I have been thinking about you.

Gabriella: You have?

Troy: Yes, of course I have. You remember our first kiss because I can, and I kno you do.

Gabriella: Yea, I remember

Troy: (gets closer to Gabriella) Remember the time I made you dance with me and there was no music

Gabriella just nods her head and starts to cry for happiness.

Troy: (eyes get watery) And I know you remember those simple things, you know, when we would sneak out or hang out everyday maybe even make-out a little.

Gabriella: Yea, I remember all of that. That's all I could think about. 

_You remember when we kissed__  
__You still feel it on your lips__  
__The time that you danced with me__  
__With no music playing__  
__You remember those simple things__  
__We talked 'till we cried__  
__You said that your biggest regret__  
__The one that you wish I'd forget__  
__Is saying goodbye_

Troy: But, you know the thing that I regret the most of our past.

Gabriella: No, what's that?

Troy: (gets even closer to Gabriella, so close that nothing could get trough them) I regret saying goodbye to you 6 months ago. I couldn't get over you. I love you and I'm in love with only you. I hope you can forgive me

Gabriella: Of course I can

Troy smiles, Gabriella hasn't seen that smile in the longest time and she fell in love with it all over again. Troy grabs Gabriella's cheek, pulls her in, and they start making out.

Troy: (stops kissing her and whispers) I've missed you

Gabriella smiles, pulls him in, and they start kissing again.

_Saying goodbye__  
__Oh, Goodbye_


End file.
